Battle of the Underground Plateau
"Your monkey army suddenly fell underground, at the height of a 100-story building, but this place was no ordinary place that both Monkey or Bloon has went before, but, after thousands years, it has been discovered, and there lies something never seen, survive 16 rounds with 81,600 cash to start, and a Useless Monkey if you like to place one if you're bored." ~Description Battle of the Underground Plateu is a special mission unlocked at rank 45, it takes place at the place where The 7th Needle was located, this special mission is the only special mission the player can encounter the Blimp Spider Mech and its Blimp Bots. Just as the track says, it takes place at the Underground Plateau. Rounds (1-10) # 5 Ceramic Bloons, 80 Camo Greens # 1 MOAB, 2 Ceramics, 8 Rainbows (2 Rainbows grouped) # 4 MOABs, 100 Yellows # 16 Camo Regen Ceramics (4 of them are grouped), 1 Camo Regen Red # 1 BFB, 3 MOABs # 4 BFBs, 20 MOABs, 60 Zebras # 7 BFBs, 30 Regen Ceramics # 8 BFBs, 16 MOABs, 21 Ceramics # 2 ZOMGs, 20 MOABs # 4 ZOMGs, 16 BFBs # 11 Blimp Bots # 50 MOABs, 200 Ceramics, 800 Rainbows (20 are grouped) # 5 Blimp Bots, 1 ZOMG, 2 BFBs, 4 MOABs # 816 Rainbows # 21 ZOMGs # Blimp Spider Mech Pre-Round Comments 1 - So you're that one monkey who controls and built your monkey city, I'll show you some tough strength! 2 - I'll send in a 200+ hit bloon just to see if you're up to the nostalgic test from 3 wars ago! ''(Refers to BTD3) 3 - ''I hate when you still have the good memories of the previous Monkey Commander, but it's actually YOU! I'll send in 16 Regening Camos. 4 - A ZOMG and 3 MOABs, hope you're ready to lose. 5 - Did I say ZOMG? BFB! Show your strength! 6 - Oh, now try 4 BFBs, and see if you can get past this level... 7 - I think these rounds are from 2 wars ago (BTD4), what a nice nostalgia. 8 - 816 21. 9 - Say hello to the first two ZOMGs if your defenses are ready. 10 - Now try more ZOMGs and I will not say that who I am. 11 - Fine, you get the point, "I am the man who traveled from the past, present and the future, I am the most charming, trouble-making boy ever; Master Porky Min-" *cough* *cough* *cough* 12 - Here's 50 MOABs as free money, I am a generous guy, right? Do you get the reference? 13 - My remaining 5 Blimp Bots will be out for battle, I'll get them more, and I'll send in more. 14 - 816. Count them if you're interested into Counting Coins. 15 - Stop! Stop right there~! 16 - *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Wheeze* *Wheeze* *Wheeze*, I am tired of you playing games with me, and I don't even care about my reference to an Old Man who Walks Around In A Spider Mech (Master Porky Minch)... ...What? You're blaming me that I caused the Sixth Bloons Wars (BTD6)? Aha.. Ahahaha... Ahahahahaha!!! What a funny joke you made for me! And you even blamed me for all the wars, which made me laugh it off, let me fill you on this thing; no matter how strategic you are, you will lose, even with the cheat codes, hacking and your allies, you will still lose, alright? Let's get this show on the road! *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Heavy Wheeze* *Deep Wheeze* Quotes from the Blimp Spider Mech The towers stop attacking at this point, and the Blimp Spider Mech too, and will do some cutscenes, and after each quote, there are some effects towards your towers and the boss itself. 100% HP - The Pre-round comment from Round 16. 75% HP - Let me fill you on something, no matter how much you will attack me, I will never pop, even if you somehow throw all your hate and special weapons on me, I will never pop, bet you didn't know that, huh? If Code 361 somewhere manages to escape from the Nuclear Reactor or that Bloontonium Lab, I'll follow its orders and I will never stop myself obeying its orders, then, if you and your allies fell, then me and the Aurae Bloons will win this war, and be the dominant species!!! Effect: Your towers became angrier and attack 1.5x faster, and they deal 5 more hp of damage The Blimp Spider Mech gets a Health Regen of 65 HP per second. 50% HP - I have traveled through space many times that my old self didn't age like a normal person, who knows, I am maybe 1,000 to 10,000 years old, and yet, my old self is still a kid at heart! Are you laughing at me? Are you laughing at me, huh?! *Cough* *Cough* ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?! With my eternal life, I will see the world through to its end. Until everyone who wont like me, is gone. Effect: Your towers deal 10 more hp of damage, attack speed is now 2x. The Blimp Spider Mech's Health Regen is now 250 HP per second. 25% HP - Thank you for playing along with *Cough* me, all I ever wanted was a friend, for many years, I never have more than one friend, and that friend is Ness, but also, I was sending all of those bloons just to test how skilled you are, and I don't even work for the bad guys, I'm a nice guy with a nice heart, only ended up corrupted by a pure evil entity, and time traveled many years in the future, I found an army and increase the technology to that of what I remember in the past... Effect: Your towers now have an attack speed of 0.5x, hp of damage now returns to normal. The Blimp Spider Mech's Health Regen stops. 10% HP - I am sorry everyone for my reckless actions, I may have an evil heart, but I was trying to make the world better and make me and your people experience it, I am not an evil fat kid known as Porky Minch, and I don't like myself being the dark one, I was trying to stop this Code 361 from malfunctioning and ending up destroying everything in its way, as I repeat, I am sorry for my actions, I know how you feel that you will keep your hatred for me up Effect: Your towers only have a 50% chance of attacking. The Blimp Spider Mech gets 5 AD. 1% HP - *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Weak Wheeze* I know, it is time to say goodbye, we will never see each other again, I am a terrible leader who gets hated by everyone in another world... Effect: Your towers now only have a 1% chance to attack, feeling bad for the Blimp Spider Mech. The Blimp Spider Mech no longer has AD. 0% HP (Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule) - Well, you didn't win, or lose, but it seems that I cannot function and work anymore... *The Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule shows up*, with this one thing called the Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule, no attack can hurt me, but what I know is that I cannot even hurt your army, so, this is my final goodbye, and my final apology to everyone out there... *The Blimp Spider Mech then gets sealed by the Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule* Trivia * This special mission is maybe hard to beat if someone didn't use the right tactics. * It is a good idea to use a maxed temple, but it will be destroyed by the time Round 11 comes. * Its BGM is "I am Porky". * By the end of Round 10, if the player listens carefully, the intro of "His Highness' Theme" is heard in the background to serve as a warning that the 11 Blimp Bots are going to show up next. * Before Round 16, where you battle the Blimp Spider Mech, you cannot hit the start round button while the Pre-Round Comment is doing its dialouge. * It is known that the Blimp Spider Mech could be Master Porky Minch because of the quotes and the references, and the apologizing. * The quotes only show up once. * Originally, there are 21 rounds, but Tat1101 reduced it to 16 because he can't think of any other bloon or blimp or user-made conception to put. ** "Yeah, I just can't think of any, even mine has no official role" -Tat1101 Category:Special Missions